


Can't Be With You

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by milleniumxhan:Heyyyy! I love you, but I can’t be with you or smthg with merlin (bbc) for a Drabble. Idk thankkkssss





	Can't Be With You

He was sad, so sad that you didn’t fight the urge to hold his hands in yours in an attempt to comfort him. Whatever it was that he had to tell you, it was starting to scare you.

“Merlin…” You whispered through the lump that had formed in your throat.

Finally, he looked into your eyes. His were laced with a sadness that you absolutely hated to witness. You loved him too much.

“I’m sorry” When he finally spoke up, his voice was filled with sorrow as well. 

“For… for what?” You mumbled, feeling your heart racing even more than it was before.

“I love you, but I can’t be with you” Merlin sobbed, and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

“What? W-Why?” 

“I… I can’t tell you”

You observed him, wishing you could read his mind. There was something he was keeping from you, something that he didn’t seem to want to keep a secret. But it looked like he had to, and it was breaking his heart.

“Merlin, please tell me!” You begged, squeezing his hands. “I need to know!”

“I can’t” His painful anguish turned into a feeble and exhausted one as he calmed down. Even if tears still arrived to his eyes. “Just know that I… I love you”

With that, he left, making a great effort not to look at you. Perhaps to avoid seeing that hurt and heartbroken expression in your face. 

You heard him sniffling and knew that it was definetely a hard decision for him. What the reason behind it was, you didn’t know. If only you knew he was protecting you, and he preferred to push you away than to lose you.


End file.
